1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for transferring horizontal loads between a back up wall and a veneer wall, and, more particularly, to a wing nut connecting an anchor shaft extending from the back up wall or other building support to a wire tie extending from a veneer wall.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Various patents disclose apparatus for connecting a back up wall to a veneer wall for transferring horizontal loads therebetween.
Reinwall et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,069 discloses a threaded stud drilled into a supportive metal stud wall. The stud has an elongate barrel integral with a driving head. The barrel may include cutting elements for cutting through an insulation layer and any sheeting on the supportive wall. The stud is driven until the barrel abuts the supportive wall. The driving head of the stud/barrel includes an elongate eye for receipt of a wire tie that extends from a mortar bed of a veneer wall. The driving head also includes a circumferential flange disposed between the barrel and the eye and sized larger than the barrel. The flange seals against the insulation layer.
Lopez U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,984 discloses a threaded stud having a fastener barrel rigidly secured on an end of the threaded stud. The fastener barrel includes a slot through which a wire tie is looped. The stud is driven into the back up wall by rotating the fastener barrel, typically with a drill having a chuck that fits around a portion of the fastener barrel. The fastener barrel may include teeth for cutting through insulation and any backup wall sheeting as the threaded stud is driven through insulation and the back up wall.
Various patents show fastening apparatus. Holaday U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,450 shows a pressure screw having a shaft and a handle. The handle has first and second wings, and each of the wings has an opening.
Larava U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,791 shows a thumb nut formed of sheet metal. The thumb nut has first and second wings with an opening in each wing.
Schmidt et al. U.S. Design Pat. No. 123,423 discloses a wing nut having a fastening portion and a handle portion. Similarly, Bethea U.S. Design Pat. No. 286,979 and Bethea U.S. Design Pat. No. 286,744 show nuts having fastening and handle portions.
Roerig U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,643 shows a wing nut, each wing having an opening therethrough.